


Pussy Cat

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Neighbours [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But shhh, Cat Ears, Cunnilingus, F/M, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Pussy Cat, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, a lil cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: Moonlight91 prompted: "Belle shows up to her neighbor's apartment in cat ears/tail"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/gifts).



> A Friendly Reminder: This fic is in a series of separate AU's featuring Belle and Gold as Neighbours. Although Gold’s name will always be Reece, each story is separate unless otherwise specified. This series is for you guys! It is my appreciation for all the kudos and kind comments that give me motivation to keep writing. It’s my one year anniversary posting on Archive! Since then I’ve written over 200,000 words and 20 stories! This is a prompt based series so get in touch with me! Through the archive, twitter (@JustADearie), or tumblr (JustADearie). Thank you guys so much for all of your love, I appreciate you! Hope you enjoy your little gift! Happy Reading Everybody! xx
> 
> PS, I regret nothing!

Belle stumbled out of the elevator with one eye closed as she struggled to adjust to the harsh yellow lighting in the dingy apartment hallway. She tripped over her feet, her black stilettos not the most suitable footwear for an evening filled with alcohol. She fumbled for her keys in the small black clutch, the metal strap digging into the exposed flesh at her shoulder. _You'd think it would be easy to find one's house keys in such a small clutch._ Standing in front of her apartment door she managed to pull out the cold metal key with a victorious smile. She lined the key up with the lock after much difficulty, her hands shaking from the cold; she really should have chosen a warmer costume; Halloween was always cold and wet in Maine. When she finally plunged the key forward it would only go in a quarter of the way. Confused, Belle began roughly thrusting her key forward, jiggling the lock and doorknob. 

If she had been completely sober she would have been alarmed by the sudden thump and consequent grumbling from behind the door. Being as it may, she was not currently in possession of all her mental faculties and thus she stared blindly at the door when it opened swiftly, her key still jammed in the lock.

“What the fuck...Belle?” Reece Gold questioned. He was wearing a navy silk dressing robe, his long hair was disheveled, it looked like he had been sleeping, except for the bottle of whisky in his cane free hand.

Belle stared at him blankly, a mirror image plastered on his face.  _ Why the fuck was he in her apartment.  _ Not that she was complaining, she'd fantasized about him being in much more scandalous places then just her flat. 

Reece raised a brow at Belle, looking up and down her figure appraisingly.  

“What the fuck are you wearing?” He asked in a gruff Scottish accent. Belle was of course wearing her black stilettos, black stockings, black leather booty shorts, a black crop top, and little black pussy cat ears with complimentary eyeliner whiskers. If she turned to the side a little, Reece could have sworn he saw a black tail hanging over her arse. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen her in, and by gods if he didn't already have a hard on just from looking at her.

“It's Halloween!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that Belle." He said, taking a swig of whisky and trying not to think about the fact that his ex-wife refused to allow him to join her and their son for trick or treating this year.

"Ruby made me go to a party! But she said I could leave by one if I didn't like it. I didn't like it Reece!” Belle exclaimed as she pushed open his door and walked right inside his apartment uninvited. She climbed out of her heels, leaving them in the hallway and dropping her clutch to the floor as she rounded the corner and walked into his master bedroom.

Reece stood in his front hallway, staring after Belle in confusion. He reached to the front of the door and struggled to get Belle’s key out of the lock. After fighting with the brass lock he managed to jiggle her key loose. He closed his front door and locked it for good measure before tossing Belle’s keys onto the kitchen counter, the metal sliding against the smooth granite. Tentatively he walked towards his master bedroom, wondering what on earth Belle was doing in there. His cane tapped against the old hardwood as he lightly pushed on the ajar door, the hinges creaking as the door opened fully. He stepped through the doorway only to stop motionless at the sight of Belle.

Belle had taken off her crop top and stood in  _ his  _ bedroom wearing a black bra embellished with white lace. She unclipped the long black tail from her shorts and dropped it to the floor. Reece held his breath as he watched her unzip the leather shorts and pull them down her thighs and step out of the tight material. She was about to unclasp her garter belt when Reece cleared his throat to alert Belle of his presence.

“Belle...you realize this isn't your apartment?” Reece asked, internally scolding himself for being a gentleman. His cock was throbbing at the sight of her and he only prayed she couldn't see the growing erection beneath his robe. 

“Oh.” Belle said hazily, looking around the room to see the fine silk sheets on the bed, and the furniture that did not belong to her. She then looked at Reece, realizing she was half naked before him. “You're not going to make me leave are you?” She whispered, biting down on her lower lip.

“No.” Reece huffed out, his voice thick with lust as he abandoned his cane and walked towards Belle. His lips roughly found hers as they embraced. Belle moaned gratefully as she brought her arms to Reece’s back, her hands diving into the silk on his shoulders as she clutched her body to his own. She could feel his erection pressing against her through his robe, thrilled that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She scraped her hands down his back, clutching at his waist briefly before sliding to cup his cock. Reece thrust into her hand, not expecting the contact as she stroked over his shaft.

“Belle...Belle, you're drunk.” Reece huffed through their kiss as he gripped firmly at the bare skin of her waist, wanting desperately to roam over her exposed skin. 

“So are you.” She whispered against his lips, dipping her tongue into his mouth to taste the whisky on his breath. 

“This isn't right Belle.”

“Yes it is!” She undid the tie at the waist of his robe, exposing his bare chest and black boxers. 

“We're probably going to forget this in the morning. I don't want to forget.” He whispered against her skin as he moved to kiss along her neck, his hands giving in and moving to cup her supple breasts. 

“Then I'll have to make you remember.” Belle said as she reached into the band of Reece’s boxers and began stroking his shaft.

Reece groaned against her neck as he reached to unhook her bra and drop the material to the floor. He ran a finger down the centre of her chest, right towards her belly button and toyed with the lace of her garter belt. He bit down on the juncture of her neck, suckling a love bite into her pale skin; she would remember that in the morning. 

Belle moaned, tightening her grip on his cock in reaction to his love bite. Reece grunted, thrusting forward at the sharp hold on his shaft. 

“Fuck Belle.” He murmured while she brought her thumb to the head of his cock. “That's enough little kitty.” He hummed against her skin with a wicked smile. Belle released his cock and looked up to him defiantly.

“I'm not a kitty Reece. I'm a pussy cat.” She said with a wink before she burst out laughing. Reece joined in her merriment before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. Belle grabbed onto his shoulders with a squeal as he moved two steps and flopped her down onto the bed. Belle giggled with laughter which was cut short the moment she saw Reece taking off his robe. Belle bit down on her lip as she watched him strip out of his boxers, her eyes going straight to the trail of hair on his lower stomach that led to his erect cock. He blushed profusely as she looked at his manhood, her eyes filled with a hunger he had never seen in her before. 

Reece kneeled onto the bed and moved to straddle Belle’s hips. She gasped as he leaned forward, his cock hitting her mound as his mouth went to softly kiss her cheek. He slowly moved towards her neck, taking his time to appreciate her body.

“You're so beautiful Belle.” He whispered against her collarbone before tracing the flat plain of his tongue over one of her nipples. Belle whined as his other finger ghosted over the underside of her neglected breast. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation as his fingers trailed over her body while his tongue worshiped her nipple. Her core was aching, desperate for some attention as he worked her to a frustrating level of arousal. 

“Please Reece!” She yelled, her mind clearing from the alcohol as she wanted desperately for a release at the hands, or preferably the cock, of the man above her.

Reece moved lower down her body, kissing over her stomach and moving right to her thighs. He unclipped the fastenings at her stockings, rubbing his hands over the smooth skin of her thighs as he moved up to her core. He rubbed his thumb against the crotch of her panties, swearing as he felt the heat and wetness seeping for her pussy. Belle lifted her hips off the mattress, thrusting against his hand and wanting more. Reece chuckled at her action, feeling rather wicked.

“My, what a needy pussy you are.”

“Don't tease Reece!”

He laughed out loud; it was impossible not to tease her with the cat ears still on her head, and the whiskers on her cheeks. If they remembered this in the morning, he would never let her live it down. 

Reece brought his hands to the band of her panties, pulling down the damp fabric and easing it off her legs. Belle hissed in pleasure as she was bare before him, the lacy garter belt hitched up at her waist as she spread her legs for him.

“My, and what a pretty pussy you are as well!” Reece hissed and before Belle could tell him off for being nasty he leaned down and took her clit within his mouth.

“Oh gods!” She exclaimed as his fingers moved to spread her folds. He blew a whiff of cold air against her pussy, causing Belle to rock off the bed in desperation. He brought his tongue to her folds, tasting her sweet wetness. He ate her out, listening to her moans and cries to learn what she licked best. He brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed it gently while his tongue went to her opening. Belle’s hand clamped down in Reece’s hair the moment his tongue thrust within her. She had never felt anything like it before. She rolled her hips against his face as he dug into the backs of her thighs, hoping to still her actions and stay focused on eating her pulsing pussy. He thrust into the mattress, grinding his cock against the sheets as he felt her flutter against his face. Belle let out an unintelligible noise as she neared her orgasm, heat coursing through her body as she tingled. Reece moved his tongue to her clit and roughly sucked it into his mouth, releasing it to flick rapidly over the hardened bud before swiftly engulfing it in his hot mouth once again. Belle cried out as he thrust two fingers into her pussy, thrusting rapidly and pressing roughly against her clit. Belle screamed out as the orgasm overcame her, her pussy clenching around him and sending a wave of warm fluids over his fingers. 

Reece emerged from between her legs, climbing up her body, and pressing sticky kisses to her skin along the way. Belle wanted to lean up to kiss him, but her body was limp as she lay back to catch her breath. Reece made it to her face and she brought her hands to his damp cheeks, kissing his lips soundly and tasting herself on his tongue. 

“That was incredible.” She whispered against his skin as his fingers moved back to her body, fascinated by the smooth skin. Belle’s hand reached up over her head and knocked her headband askew. She went to remove the little kitty ears but Reece grabbed at her wrist.

“No, leave them on.” Reece said hungrily as he positioned himself at her cunt. He rubbed his shaft against her folds, coating his cock in the juices from her orgasm. Belle’s legs twitched as the head of his cock brushed her sensitive clit. She didn't think she could handle another orgasm so soon, but she felt the tightening in her belly as his fingers pinched her nipples and he rocked against her pussy. 

Her folds were on fire and his balls ached with the desire to be buried within her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Turn over little pussy,” his voice husky with want. 

Belle sat up, placing her hands on Reece’s chest and giving his lips a quick kiss before she rolled onto her hands and knees. 

“Arms down.” Reece requested, as he pushed at the small of Belle’s back. She leaned down onto her elbows, her nipples scraping against his silk sheets as she raised her arse in the air. “What a good pet.” Reece teased as he rubbed the skin of Belle’s cheek before lightly spanking her ass. “Is that alright?”

“Mhhmm!” She nodded vigorously as she leaned backwards hoping to come into contact with his cock. Reece smiled before swatting her bottom again, watching the pale skin turn slightly pink before he rubbed the pain away. Reece leaned forward, his cock brushing against Belle’s arse, her back pressing to his chest as he moved aside her hair and placed a kiss to her neck. He trailed a finger down her spine and pushed down at the small of her back. Belle shuddered at his touch, her thighs quaking, ready to cum again. 

Reece pressed against her pussy, lining them up before swiftly thrusting into her tight cunt. Her warm core wrapped around him as he pulled out to push in the whole way. With the next plunge Belle pushed her body back to meet his thrust, their rhythm hard and picking up speed. He gripped at her hips, one hand continuing to rub over her ass as he thrust into her. Reece brought his thumb to his lips and sucked the digit into his mouth before bringing it to her puckered hole. He tentatively rubbed the slick digit in circles over her hole, watching the muscles slowly relax.

Belle moaned out at the contact, bringing on hand to knead her breast while the other went to her clit. “More!” She demanded and was rewarded when Reece’s thumb slipped into her ass. 

She cried out with her orgasm, the wave of pleasure taking her by surprise as he pumped into her pussy and teased her ass. 

Reece felt a pull in his balls as she clenched around his cock. He picked up the pace with his thrusts, unable to hold on much longer and abandoning himself insider her body. 

“Do you have one more for me Belle?” His ragged breath begged as he dug into the skin on her hip. Belle nodded absent mindedly in response and was overcome when he brought his free hand to her clit and rubbed furiously at the little bud. His thrusts became more awkward at the angle, but he seemed to fit within her even deeper. 

Reece’s willpower left him when he began to feel Belle’s cunt fluttering around him once more. With a few deep thrusts he was cumming inside her, his hand abandoning her clit as he leaned down against her back, trapping her between his body and the mattress. His warm cum filling her up was enough to send the final wave of pleasure through Belle’s body as she broke into another orgasm, his cock and finger still filling her up deliciously. 

Reece’s arms gave out, withdrawing his finger from his ass and slipping out of her as he lay onto her back. His weight was a little heavy, but not entirely uncomfortable as his sticky body covered her own, working to catch their breath in the mind numbing stupor. 

They laid there for an eternity, until Reece finally rolled over, much to Belle’s protest because she was now exposed to the cold midnight air. 

“You are a very good pussy Belle.” Reece joked one last time and received a smack to his chest for his sass. 

“Are you going to make me leave now?” She asked, leaning up on her elbows, and his eyes went towards her breasts and the ample cleavage her position created.

“Never.” He said before scooping her into his arms so she could snuggle into his body. Reece reached down for the blankets and brought them over their bodies. “Sleep well pet.” He said as he placed an affectionate kiss to the side of Belle’s head right on her kitty cat ear headband. But Belle was already asleep. 

*XXX*

Reece woke up unexpectedly, surprised to find a warm body pressed to his own. He turned to find Belle staring up at him, a smile across her face and her eyes blue and sparkling. Reece looked up to see a small set of black cat ears on top of Belle’s head.

“Belle…what the fuck are you wearing?”

Belle laughed, clearly he didn't quite remember all the events of last night in his early morning haze.

“Don't you remember? I'm a very good pussy.” She said teasingly and the memories of last night flooded through Reece’s mind as he met her wickedly happy smirk.

Belle rolled to straddle Reece’s chest, gripping the headboard tightly as she positioned her wet core over his face and proceeded to remind him just how good a pussy she was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had way to much fun with this prompt thanks Moonlight91 for your dedication and inspiration!


End file.
